A Long Way From Paradise
by Airkid
Summary: Kairi is incredibly upset when her boyfriend Riku leaves her for her ex friend Namine. But when a pair of deep blue eyes and an easy smile come askign for acceptance and friendship, with a haunting past of their own, will they be the ones to save Kairi? W
1. Silver Streets and Golden Chairs

**HURRAY FOR MY FIRST FIC! WHOOT! This is a Kairi and Sora fic. It may seem like I hate Namine and Riku but I don't, it gets better with them. Also... I am so happy that someone is reading this (if you are) thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic and I know its quick but just let me start to get with it. like I siad its my first fic! LOL!**

Kairi Kasawa sat alone in her room, finger running through her red strands of hair. She was in emotianl pain. Deep pain. Why? Becaure of _him._ For so long, she had cherised him. Loved him, priased him. BUt... he stopped talking to her. He ignored her. Refused to return her phone calls. Who was she talking about? Riku Yoru. Her old boyfriend. Yes they had been qquite a pair back then. She had loved him so much. So very, very much. But then _she_ came. The evil bitch who sought to destroy Kairi's heart. Namine. Namine had played Riku like a fool. Promising him anything and everything, Including the one thing he'd always dreamed of. A golden seat. A golden seat is a special chair at the popualar table. Anyone whohas that seat is basically one of the most popular kids in school if not theentire area. So off he had gone with Namine,leaving Kairi alone in the shadows. What had happened to Namien anmd Riku? Kairi had often wondered. Riku, the sturedy bold, but loyal friend she had known. And Namine, her best friend from elementary school, gone for a couople years because of her parents job but they had kept in touch. What had happened to the people who used to be Kairi's world? That was an answer she would never know.

Kairi sat quietly. Dried tear stains on her face. Her dark blue. almopst violet eyes, puffed up and red. She had locked her door so her parents couldnt come in and "make her feel better" by telling her there would be other fish in the sea. Other fish yes, but Riku was a shark, a king among fish. Woul there be other Riku's too? She sighed and turned her face into her pillow. HEr tired eyes closed and she slowly drifted into a dream of her and Riku on a sunny silver street, that morphed into a nightmare of Riku and Namine, pushing her off of a giant gold chair. She didn';t have a restful night.

"KAIRI! It's time to get up for school!" the dull voice of Kairi's mom sounded deftly iun her ears. No school today. She was to sick and humilated. She heard her door open. Damn. She forgot her mom had a spare key. Damn damn damn. "Kairi dear you really have to get up now. I know your sad about Riku but there are-" Kairi shot up and put her hand over her mom's mouth. She did _not_ want to hear it. She didn't wantto hear it at all. HEr first relationship began and ended in her first year of highschool. Wasn't this a lovely beginning? Kairi grudgingly got out of bed and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Well... her school clothes. Kairi went to Destiny Academy. The school uniform was a white button down shirt with the school crst, a blue tie with the school crest, khaki pants or shorts for guys. Khaki skirts or pants for girls. And of course you could always wear the indigo school blazer with the school crest on it. Their school crest was paoupu fruit and a beautiful bird. Kairi could never figure out what the bird was. She looked at the clock. 2 seconds to make the bus. Damnt it all. She grabbed her bag, her flute, and rushed down the stairs of her house out the door.

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD! GOTTA RUN!" she just barely made it to the bus stop. When she got on the bus, she felt that everyone was staring at her, that everyone was about to make fun of her man being taken away by Namine. she sighed and sat by herself. None of her friends took her uis. They all lived in different directions. She sat down and looked out the window, tryign to ind her ipod which was in her backpack. Had noluck and realized she must have forgotten it at home. She sighed heavily and just kept staring out the window. She was disturbed when a big hand touched her shoulder. She snapped her hand. She saw a pretty good looking guy. Tanned skin, messy brown hair that seemed to stick out in everywhich way, yet was allperfectly arranged, and beautiful sea blue eyes. The type you could just stare into for hours. The boy flashed a smile of perfect white teeth.

"Excuse me? May I sit next to you? The bus is filled and its not everyday a guy sees a girl as pretty as you..." Kairi blushed and nodded, then felt ashamed with herself for being attracted to this young man. She should still have eyes for Riku only but... something about this guy just seemed to... familiar. As if she ahd seen him somewhere beofre. long long ago in a distant dream. The boy tapped her on the shoulder again.

"Hello, I realise I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sora Hikari. I am just starting in the 9th grade!" He held out his hand,Kairi shook it,

"Umm... hello. My name is Kairi Kasawa... I'm already in the 9th grade." Sora's smiler grw even brighter, if htat was possible.

"Wow, It was very fortunate that I met you then!" His smile was contagiouse and, even though Kairi wanted to feel despair and anguish, wshe couldn't help but feel sort of happy about Sora.

"Sora, if you don't mind me asking, why are you starting at DA in November?" Sora's smile lestened a bit.

"My- my parents died. In an accident. Cloud, my brother, got a job her, Destiny Island, and so we moved. But thats all in the past. And if I get to kow a girl as cute and sweet as you I'm sure its all worth it." Kairi blushed she went back to looking out the window and fell asleep. Like she always did on the bus. Her head tilted onto Sora's arm by accident but he didnt care. He just left it there.

This time in Kairi's dream, it started off with Riku and her walking down a silver street, but when he and Namine tried to push her off the golden chair, Sora was there, trying to help her but failing.

**And so ends my first chapter. I know it wasn't that long and it may seem like I'm hurrying things with Sora but, I don't know. It's my first fic so go easy on me please! Also, in every KH fic I write, Sora's last name will always be Hikari and Rikus' Yoru. I think that means light and dark in Japanese but I'm not sure. If anyone woud like to help me with that I'd be much obliged!**


	2. Facing School

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts, or School House Rock. O well.**

"Kairi, Kairi the bus has stopped. You umm... really need to wake up now." who did that vioce belong to again? Kairi slowly opened her eyes and saw a gorgeouse face staring at her. Oh, Sora. She realized shew as leaning on Sora's arm. She turned beet red and flung herself off Sora, who laughed. "Don't worry. I'm ok with it. But, you really, realy, need tog et off the bus. Class starts in 5 minutes.

The first thing that reached Kairi'smind was,_'Awww! How sweet! He waited for me to wake up!'_ the next thing was, _'DAMNIT! NOW I'm GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS!'_

"Thanks for waing me up Sora!" she grabbed her bag and flute and ran off the bus. She didn't know why Sora wasn't hurrying. Maybe he had firs period free. She ran all the way to her first class. Civics. Her teacher was JUST about to close the door when she pushed past him and dove into her seat. Her teacher, Mr.Oldmind, glanced at her.

"Good show Ms. Kasawa. Next time though, trying making to to class without preforming life or death stunts." and wiht that he closed the door and went to his desk.

"Now, if you did the reading last night, you should be able to tell me who suggested that we have three branches of government and why. Ms. Kasawa since you gave us such a good show this morning why don't you start?" Kairi blinked,

"W-well..." she stammered, looking around, "Uhh, I twas... introduced by, Barond de. Montisque and the reaosn is so that noe branch gets mroe powerful than the others?" she almost asked.

"You survived this time Ms. Kasawa. but next time I expect you to definetly know the answer. Not just guess. Today, we are going to make history come to life..." kairi smiled and the rest of the class cheered. The Mr.Oldmind could be tough, he was fun. history Coming to Life meant watching a video. mainly School House Rock. It may seem babyish.; but it was always fun to watch, and then make fun of when the teacher wasn't here. Besides, it got them out of doing any wokr fo rlike, 30 minutes. Not a bad trade off.

_We the people_

_In order to form a more perfect union_

_establish justice_

_ensure domestic tranquility_

_provide for the common defense_

_promote the general welfare at hand_

_and secure th eblessings of liberty for us and our prosterity_

(School House Rock: The Preamble)

sang the movie. All the kids were raising their hands pretending to have lighters. Kairi laughed. This was the immaturity of her classmates. And why she loved being in class with them so much

After class, the kids all ran to their lockers. Lucky for Kairi it was a day 2, meaning no 2nd period class, but htey had a class meeting. So they all filled into the gym. Kairi met up with Rikku and Tidus.

"Oh Hey guys!" she said. Tidus blinked. Rikku stared.

"Wow Kairi, we didn't expect you tocome today. or be so happy about... you know..." Kairi looked down.

"I'm not happy, at all. But I'm yelling so you can hear me over hte talking of 400 other students!" she cried. Thats when Rikku and Tidus comprehended it. Kairi was not happy. Finally they all sat down in there seat so they wouldnt have to yell.

"So Kairi, you parents amde you come?" questoined Tidus. Kairi bit her lip and nodded. "I can't beleive Riku was sucha jerk! Just to go with Namine like that! I... i just can't beleive it..."

_/Flashback/_

_Tidus stood in the doorway of room 106 waiting for Kairi and Riku tocome out. He had to ask them about helping Wakka who was running for Student Council. BUt the conversation he heard inside was different._

_"Listen Kairi. I just like Namine more than you. I'm sorry. But, hey, you- you don't have to cry. Think of it this way, when I'm sitting inthe golden seat, I'll meniton you and you can get popular with me and-" Tidus saw Namine walk into the room from the other door._

_"Ready to go Riky?" she planted a passionate kiss on Riku's mouth. "Listen Kairi. I'm sorry but Riku wants a.. real woman. Right Riku? And, now that he's with me, he won't ave tome for you and your silly kid games. Tell her Riku. _

_"R- right. I- I'm going to be spending more time with Namine now... uhhh but Kairi..."_

_"Oh come on Riku. Aren't you done yet? we have plans tonight!' now Tidus hard Kairi's voice. _

_"I- I-" her voice was breakign up.. Riku shrugged and walked Namine out the door wihtout glancing back.Onc they were gone Kairi fled the room and Tidus followed her. into the girl's bathroom. He didn't care about it. He just wanted to comfor his friend._

_"Riku doesn't deserve you if he onl loves looks and popularity. HE's a goddamn bastard. Don't you worry Kairi. I'm here. All of your friends are here with you." KAiri laughed bitterly through the tears._

_"All but two. But Tidus? Why?" and she went back to crying and all Tidus could do to comfort her was hold her like a brother would hold a sister. Safe._

_/end flashback/_

Tidus sighed, sorrow on his face ofr his friend.BUt asfter he loked sad for a moment or two, he jumped and began walking out of the row.

"Tidus!" complained Rikku. Kairi lookeded behind her, and there was Riku and Namine basically making out for all the world to see. Riku used to only make out with her in public just a little. "I want to save very inch of you for myself. No one else should get to see..." and here he was basically breathing in Namines face. Ugh. She looked away, but then something clicked in her head. Tidus. Damnit. Sometimes she was slow.

Tidus walked over to Riku and tapped him on the shoulder. Riku didn't move.Tidus slapped him on the shoulder and screamed in his ear. He turned his head.

"Oh! Tidus! Hey I-" he was cut off with a square punch to the jaw. Then another one right into the nose, and another one in the eyes, and then a kick where it hurt the most.

"You bastard! That was for Kairi. You don't even deserve to know her!" Riku lay there yelping in pain while Namien complained about a drop of blood getting on her new shirt. After a second though she bent down at Riku's side. Overwhelmed by what Tidus just did, Kairi's mouth was hanign open, almost in a smile, and Rikku was just staring. A teacher came to repremand Tidus, who glanced at Kairia nd winked and smiled. Kairi smiled back.

Tidus was led away feelign proud. Riku and Namine went to the nurse's office. And the assmbly began.

I sat in my seatafter watching the small blonde kid kick the other silver haired guy's but. Only one thing amazed me. What was it that he said? _"You bastard! That was for Kairi. You don't even deserve to know her!" _ was he talking about Kairi Kasawa? The sweet cute redheaded girl on the bus? Was Tidus her boyfriend or the other one? I tried to find her in the sea of faces but had no luck. Damn, She seemed really nice. I wonder if we have any classes together... hmmm oh well. At least we will always see eachother on the bus no matter what. Oh look, the principal is walking to the stage.

"GOOD MORNING SCHOLARS!" she cried into the microphone. Good morning to you too. "Well, today we have a really special assembly! Please welcome three of our new teachers, Mr. Squall Leonheart, Mr. Cid Hinami, and Mr. Cloud Hikari!" My mouth just hung open. So _this_ was Cloud's new job. He said he had a job close to the school but this is ridiculouse!I heard Mr. Leonheart walk up to the microphone. He had shiny brown hair that hung kinda long down his back. When you looked into his black eyes you could see thoghness, but also kindness. Cloud and Mr. Hinami stood behind him.

"Well good morning scholars. Ok. Mr. Hikari, Mr. Highwind, and I are going to be starting here. I'm going to be teaching Creative Writing along with Mr. Hikari. He will tell you more about that." there were murmurs in the crowd. I saw Mr. HIghwind stepping up to the microphone.

"Hello. I, as you know, am Mr. Hghwindi. I am going to be offering a new course, Metal Shop. We're going to be making things out of meta. If ya block heads coulnd't figure that out already that is." I nodded and breifly considered the course, a few kids laughed at being called block-heads. When I realized it was Cloud's turn I gazed intensly at him.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Cloud Hikari. I just moved here from Traverse Town. I actually have a little brohter in the 9th grade, Sora Hikari." I sunk into my seat. Please let this be over! NOOO! But then I noticed Kairi smiling at me and straitened up. Maybe, if Kairi likes it it isn't that bad. "Anyways, as Mr. Leonhart said, we will be teaching Creative Writing.. And, there is going to be a writing contest in 2 month. You can send in anything. novels, poems, short stories, plays, anything. I, among other creative writing teachers throughout variouse school participating, will be judging them. Winner just might get their published. Um, thats all I really need to say. I hope I get to read something good." And Cloud walked off stage with the others.  
A writing contest made sense if you think about it. My parents were both writers. My dad wrote science fiction and mystery, and my mom wrote fantasy, and just books about normal life. Most involved romance. Writing ran in our blood. I myself was handy with a pen.

As we were dismissed from assembly, I caught up with Kairi and the friend besides her. Kairi introduced her as Rikku.

"Are you going to enter the writing contest Sora? It was you brother who suggested it! I love writing..." and on Rikku blabbed. Kairi stayed quiet. Every now and then nodding or shaking her head. Sometimes saying yes no or I don't know. She's either shy, upset, or disturbed by me. I can't tell which. I wonder why she has reason to be any though. I finally got to my locker. It wasn't that close to Kairi's but it wasn't far either. It was right next to the blond kid who punched out the other one.

"Um hello. I'm Sora Hikari, I'm new and..." th other boys smiled.

"Have the brother as a teacher right? Nice to meet you. I'm Tidus Flit. Hey, what class do you have next?" I looked at my schedule. Science in MB (Mickey Building) 201. Tidus smiled.

"Hey me too! I have that class with Kairi, Yuffie, and Wakka. Your gonna love them!" I blinked. So I do have a class with Kairi.

"I- I do know Kairi. She's on my bus..." Tidus's smile widdened, if that were possible.

"Oh well thats great! C'mon, I'll show you where it is!" and so Tidus led me to the room, all the while talking about the school and how it worked and such. I listened sometimes, but other times I kinda wondered off in my head. Finally we reached the classroom. Kairi wasn't there yet, and we still had a few minutes befoer the teacher came. But someone who actually was waiting by the door was the silver haired teen I saw earlier. Hmmm... Tidus punched this kid out, and he looked pretty bad. He had a black eye, a swollen and red nose with tisses stuffed up it, when I looked I saw a tooth ahd been chipped, and he had a briose on his jaw. When he saw Tidus he stopped.

"What the hell was that for earlier? I heard you say something after but I was in to much pain to comprehend." Tidus rolled his eyes.

"I had said that was for Kairi. I was there when you smashed her heart. You bastard. That was about as cruel a break up as I have ever seen." Riku rolled his eyes,

"Listen Tidus. Things between me nd Kairi just weren't working. I was to me and she was to her." It seemed like a batt;e of eye rolling.

"Yeah sure. You mean you were to selfish and vain and stupid and caught up witha pretty smile to be a loyaland trusting friend and boyfriend like Kairi. I get it." Tidus glanced at me, "And OH, Sora this is Riku. stay away from him unless you want your friendshipto be dismantled for a bit more popularity. RIku is a bloody bastard." Riku glared at Tidus. I just kinda nodded and stood there waiting for either the teacher to come or Kairi so I could talk to her. Sometimes being caught in the middle isn't easy.


	3. So Cute When She Blushes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Waahhh...**

I came through the hall way chatting happily with Yuffie. Or as happy as I could make myself seem on such a bad day. Tidus had gotten detention for the next week. He was extremely lucky he didn't get suspended. I knew Riku argued for that. How could I have ever liked him?

"SO then I said 'Banana? I said Chocolate!" and Yuffie cracked up.. I managed a small laugh, but I hadn't been paying attention. I knew that Tidus and Riku wee both going to be in this class. And they were going to crash. Suddenly, I stopped short. Spiky brown hair. Tanned skin. Ocean blue eyes. Sora? I walked up to him. He turned around.

"Hey Kairi! It's really cool that we have science together!" I laughed.

"Yeah! SO, how was your first class?"

"Huh? Oh I didn't go to it. I had to get registered and had to fill out a bunch of paperwork, and sign the honor code. But normally I would have Civics with Mr. Oldmind." I smiled. Yes! Two periods with him!

"Really, me too! Two classes together!" Sora smiled flashing his perfect white teeth. It was then that Tidus stopped glaring at Riku and noticed her.

"Hey Kai! So you know Sora from the bus huh? Cool!" Yeah cool. Riku wouldn't meet my eyes. He kept starring at the ground. I didn't bother talking to him though. I had nothing I needed to say to him. Well... Suddenly I felt two very muscular arms snake around me.

"YOUR HERE! YEAH MAN!" Wakka. A but over enthusiastic, but he was really worried about me. He worries about just about everyone but himself. Good old Wakka. I turn around out of his embrace.

"Yeah, I'm here. When is Mrs. Hither coming?" They all shrugged. Eventually more kids arrived. Including Chelsea. Namine's new best friend. There used to be a time when we both hated her. He smirked at me and went next to Riku. Talking to him, and every now and then they glanced at me. I got that awful feeling in my stomach again. Chelsea laughed. Tidus, Wakka, and Yuffie scowled. I looked down at the ground. Chelsea was talking aloud enough for us to hear.

"I'm so happy you dumped her! Namine was getting so tired of her following us around! She is so... her..." and she laughed again. She sounded like some crazy hyena. Riku gave a small laugh and kept his eyes focused on the ground. Yuffie, Wakka and Tidus put their hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry about them Kairi. Chelsea is a bitch, and Riku is a goddamn idiot for dumping you for Namine." Said Yuffie. Yeah, easy for you to say. I looked for Sora and I saw him walking towards them. Oh o, don't tell me he thinks they're cooler than me! Chelsea saw him, and put on her most flirtatious face.

"Hi there, you must be new, I'm Chelsea and..." Sora interrupted.

"It's not very nice to talk that way about someone. Especially behind their back." He said, all the while glaring. "Please apologize to Kairi." Chelsea lifted her eyebrow surprised.

"Your new here, so you don't know how tings work. Riku and I have whets called a golden chair. That means we run the show. We get to do whatever we want, when we want. Play your cards right, and you can get one to." she winked, "But, with this attitude, I'm afraid you'll end up just like them." She said giving a disgusted glance at Me and my friends. Sora's face didn't change.

"Please apologize to Kairi. I don't care if you have a golden chair or a golden fork. You are low. Your just as human as everyone else, well maybe less. Please apologize to Kairi." Chelsea looked stunned and didn't move. No one had ever resisted her charm before. Well... Riku used to, but he couldn't resist popularity's charm. "Please apologize to Kairi now." Sora glanced over at Riku, "You too. You were saying the exact same things. And I don't know what you did to Kairi before, but from what I heard it was pretty bad." I'm about to faint. What is Sora doing? Risking social suicide for me? We barely know each other. That is just about the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Other than Tidus beating Riku up. Now that made me feel good. Sora just keeps starring at Chelsea. Riku speaks up finally.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Someone who cares about others. Now please apologize." He just...stares. Until Chelsea and Riku come over.

"We're sorry Kairi." they walked away, but I heard them mutter one more thing, "that your alive." They suck. Sora comes back over here.

"Wow Sora, that was so sweet!" I give him a hug and he blushes. He is so cute. Finally, Mrs. Hither arrives. Thank god. I hope this class goes well. Mrs. hither unlocked the door and let us all come inside.

"Good Morning Class! We have a lab to do today, and a new student. So I am going to add a lab partners L. Because we now have 12 students, so here are your new assignment sheets, and ironically, we are on partners L today." I look at my new sheet. Yes, I'm partnered with Sora. Could life get any better? We walk over to a lab table and I take out the instructions for lab 12. Hmmm, ok. What we're doing seems pretty easy. its all about heat and expanding. So, basically, we stick a metal bar under the fire for a while, and try to get the two metals to peel apart, while recording reach's melting point. After that, we have to stick the two metals back together by putting them in cold water. Sounds easy enough.

"Ok Sora, I completely understand this!" I say while adjusting my goggles. I hate the cursed things. Sora smiles.

"Good, because I don't" and we begin. So many different metals. This is going to be fun. I always enjoy science. Soon class ends and Sora and I have all of our needed data. We walk with Tidus, Wakka, and Yuffie out to the lockers.

"I had that damn Chelsea as my partner!" cried a frustrated Yuffie. "She didn't do anything!" Wakka acknowledged the same thing about Riku. It was a good thing Tidus didn't have him because if he did, I think Riku may have gone to the hospital with hot metal on his hand. Ouch. I hate him, but I don't wish a scarred and burned hand on him.

"Well I got to go to PE now. By guys!" I have 4-5 PE and they all have 5-6 PE. Except Wakka, and apparently Sora. I know I'm going to meet up with Selphie and Rikku though, we have PE together. And today we pick the new units. I wander into the girl's changing room, Rikku is already there, but either Selphie is late or is already gone.

"Hey Kai!" I smiled, and take out my clothes from my locker. Finally I'm dressed and we head into the gym. I found Sora. Rikku starts chatting with him obsessively, again.

"So how are you liking school Sora now that your in your fourth period? It must be hard coming in in November but you seem to be doing ok! Hey what's your favorite flavor ice-cream?..." and it went on and on. Sora was polite about it, but I could see he didn't really want to be having this long, pointless conversation with Rikku. Wish he were talking with me instead. I wonder what we have in common. Suddenly a whistle blows in the air. The coach's are here. I think I know what I'm going to sign up for. I guess beginner basketball. Yeah, I'll admit it, I suck at basketball, but hey, maybe I'll actually learn something this time

"What do you think you want to sign up for?" whispers Sora in my ear. I love the sound of his voice.

"Probably beginner basketball, you?"

"Advance basketball. I've been playing with my brother since I was little. Maybe you could come over and I could give you some pointers?" I smile, that's so sweet!

"Its a date then..." did I just say date? "I uhh, I mean," Sora smiles kindly.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. How's this Saturday?" I nod and blush. The coach calls out that everybody with a last name beginning with "H" can come and choose. As Sora is leaving he whispers more quietly.

"I'd love to spend a Saturday with someone as cute as you." and winks, I blush deeper. Someone catch me before I fall. I shake my head. Am I still supposed to like Riku? Or can I open my heart for someone new? Being in love isn't easy, especially if your not sure if your supposed to be.

Sora's POV -

God she's so cute when she blushes! YES! I have a "date" with her this Saturday! I can't wait to IM Ansem about this. Ansem was one of my best friends from Traverse Town. He was also, out of all of my friends, the most mature and probably the one with the best advice. Besides, I bet he wants to here how things on the island are going. He used to live here when he was very young. Apparently I did too, when I was 3, but I don't really remember. Ansem, Axel, and I all moved to Traverse Town when we were little. I don't know why, but we did. I walk up to the coach.

"Errm.. Hikari, Sora." The coach nods.

"Hello, my name is Coach Cho." Coach Cho? Like... Cho Chang? "I can see your new here, so if you get confused you can just come and ask me." Coach Cho? I nod and smile and go to the back of the line. I'm in back of Wakka. Go figure, the guy is HUGE! He turns around to me enthusiastically.

"Hey man! Great that ya chose basketball! Me, I'm more of a blitz ball guy but hey, that doesn't start until next unit! Right man? So whadda ya into?"

"Uhh... basketball, soccer, and fencing..." He smiles, a little insanely.

"Have ya ever played blitz ball man?" What the hell is blitz ball?

"Uhh no..."

"Really? They don't have it in the city?"

"No..."

"Aww! Its all the rage in the islands! We've gotta teach ya! Oh. geez look who's coming..." I look over and see Riku, chatting with a very dark haired boy, whose skin was almost white. Do they have vampires in the islands too? "Its Riku, and his "main man" Vincent. Dirty pigs!" Riku walks up behind me and stares at me coldly. Vincent doesn't even glance at me but I still feel his eyes on my back. Riku comes up to me.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Riku Yoru. This is Vincent Valentine." V, as in Vampire? It can't be a coincidence. "You see, we're what we call "popular" you know what that means?" No. "Well it means that we're the top. We decide who goes and who stays. Got that?" Totally different version of popularity at my old school.

"You, have a twisted school if you think your "popular" I mean, look at you." I snap at him. "At my school, popular people were the nice kids. The ones who defend the week and downtrodden. The ones who laugh easily and only get mad if something wrong is happening. I was popular. This, this isn't popularity. This is teenage tyranny." Riku just glares at me and turns back to Vincent. I really want to know exactly what happened, between him and Kairi, between everyone, but I get the feeling that its not my place to but in. Finally, everyone else moves away but us to tell them where to meet. Advance Basketball meets in the gym. We're already here. Coach Cho goes through the basics. Where our PE clothes all the time, with our names on them. Don't be late, don't back sass, be respectful. Ok. I got it.

We get out of PE early, and go to find Kairi, Rikku, and some girl named Selphie who I haven't met yet. They're outside the Minnie Building, and at their lockers, we run to catch up.

"Hey you guys!" they say. I see Kairi, Rikku, and the girl with the brown hair must be Selphie, but I haven't seen her face yet.

"Hey gals! We're were thinking about going to get some lunch right man?" says Wakka. I nod and smile. Kairi blushes faintly. She does that whenever I smile. She is the cutest! I can't wait until Saturday!

**I don't know if you would count this as short or what, but at least its an update! So here you go!**


	4. Wakka's Memories

**It has been forever since I have updated and I am honestly, truly, sorry. I had a lot of stuff to do lately, but here you go. My next chapter. Sorry for the delay but don't worry. I will probably be updating more often now. Sorry once again. Gomen.**

Kairi couldn't help smiling as they all at lunch together. Her entire life was turning around from the dark abyss of yesterday. All because of him. Sora. It was amazing. She watched as he listened to Selphie's rants. Selphie, Yuffie, and Rikku. Quite a pair when it comes to talking yet some of her best friends. Kairi turned to Wakka who was slurping down noodles.

"Wakka what do you think of Sora?" Wakka slapped up the last of a very long noodles and looked thoughtful for a second.

"I don't know. I mean, I barely know the guy ya know? But, so far man, he seems pretty decent? How 'bout you?"

"I think he's really nice." Wakka nodded and went back to his bowl of ramen. Sora then turned to Kairi.

"So Kairi, have you always lived here?" Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, all of us have."

"Except for me! Except for me!" chimed in Wakka. Kairi laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry Wakka. Wakka moved here when he was about 8. He became best friends with Tidus then. It's actually an interesting story..." Wakka put a hand over her mouth.

"An interesting story we're going to save for some other time!" Sora removed Wakka's hand.

"C'mon Wakka! Be a sport!" Wakka rolled his eyes and took large sips from his coke. Kairi started the story.

"Well you see, back in the second grade, Tidus was the best athlete next to Riku..."

_/flashback/_

_"HAH!" cried Tidus as he slammed his fist down on the ball. It bounced off the ground and flew from the wall. The other boy tried to run back but tripped and fell. Tidus held out a hand to him. "Sorry, but I win!" Another boy ran up to him. _

_"Tidus! Come play me in basketball!" Tidus laughed and agreed. He dribbled the basketball down the court scoring point after point. All of this was seen by a lonely red head sitting on a swing._

_"Play soccer with me now!"  
"No tetherball with me! I bet I can beat you know!" Tidus played their games and won every time._

_"There's no one on the playground who can beat me!" Riku gave him a small glare. "Besides Riku I mean." The red head shrugged and got up._

_"I bet I could man." Tidus whirled around and blinked at the lanky youth._

_"Oh yeah?" he said stepping closer._

_"Yeah." Said the red head squaring his shoulders. Tidus threw him a basketball._

_"Just try." Wakka accepted and the game began. Tidus tried everything he could think of, but in the end Wakka overpowered him every time. He was sweating bullets and gasping for breath. Hands on his knees. Blonde hair sticking to his forehead. He had finally managed to tie up the game. He glanced at the red head. He was sweating sure, but he didn't seem half as tired as Tidus. "O-okay. Next point wins." The foreigner nodded and checked the ball to Tidus, who threw it back. He then began dribbling had towards the other basket. Tidus tried several times to steal the ball but every time he failed. He was guarding him now, just trying to delay his shot. Sadly, Wakka was much taller than him. He threw the ball and with a swish it sunk into the net. Tidus fell to his knees. Tears streaming down his face. This was the first time he had ever been beaten by someone other than Riku. The other kids were amazed._

_"Whoa..." _

_"He's good!"_

_"He beat Tidus!"_

_"I want to play him in hand ball!" The youth walked over to Tidus and held out his hand._

_"That was a nice game man! I'm Wakka!" Tidus looked at him for a second and hit his hand away. Wakka took a step back confused, it was just a basketball game. Tidus scowled at him._

_"You think your so great! Your not!" and he started to run away, leaving a confused Wakka in a sea of admiring boys and girls._

_/flashback/_

"And somehow, after the weekend, they ended up being friends. I'm still not sure how though," Kairi glanced at Wakka, "You wouldn't... by any chance... feel like telling us Wakka..." Wakka shook his head.  
"You know, I actually don't remember!" And he went back to his Ramen. The day replaying in his head.

_/flashback/_

_"Hah! Ah! Heh!" Wakka looked at the sky from where he was on his back. Where was that sound coming from? He decided to finally get up and he walked down to the beach. He saw that boy from the day before with a wooden pole. What was he hitting? Oh, a dummy made of straw._

_"Still, not, good enough!" he cried through gritted teeth. He kept hitting it over, and over, and over again. Wakka sat there watching amazed. How did this kid no how to do this with a pole? After a couple more shots, Tidus collapsed from exhaustion. Wakka jumped off the rock and went over to Tidus._

_"That was cool man!" Tidus sat up startled._

_"Oh, its just you." He said giving Wakka a glare. Wakka grinned._

_"Hey um, could you maybe show me how to do it man? Hit it up like that?" Tidus's glare stayed and he frowned._

_"Why? So you could beat me and humiliate me again?" Wakka laughed._

_"Oh, sorry. I thought it was just a game." Tidus's eyes widened._

_"Just a game! Nothing is ever just a game!" Wakka blinked, Tidus seemed in rage. "He still won't let me forget..." he muttered to himself. Wakka sat back in the sand._

_"Ya know man, I didn't want to come here. Never. But, I didn't have a choice." Tidus gave a grumpy laugh._

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because my parents died. And my only living relative is here." Tidus blinked and saw how Wakka was unrepentantly overcome by sadness._

_"I- I'm sorry. Really, I know what its like to lose your mommy." He said looking at the ground. "And I guess I know what its like to lose your dad. Mines here, but he still hasn't come back." The two boys looked out in silence at the ocean. Wakka smiled._

_"Lets start over. I'm Wakka."  
"I'm Tidus."  
"Would you like to be my friend Tidus?" Tidus froze for a second._

_"Yeah. I would."_

_/end flashback/_

**Sora's POV - **The rest of the day went smoothly from lunch. Tidus and Wakka had an interesting friendship. Kinda like Axel and Ansem. I had two more classes with Kairi and sadly one more with both Vincent and Riku. They are real jerks, but apparently, Riku wasn't always. I don't know if I should believe that. I'm excited for tomorrow. It's Saturday so I'll have my 'date' with Kairi! We're on the bus right now listening to my iPod.

I suddenly realize its my stop.  
"Sorry Kairi! Gotta go! See you tomorrow!" Kairi nodded and smiled.

"See you Sora!" I get off the bus and see Cloud's car.

"Bro!" I cry and run over to him. I'm supposed to walk, so seeing Cloud's car here could be bad. I get in the car and Cloud starts up the engine.

"Have a good day Sora?" I nod.

"Yeah, you?" He nodded.

"Keep a low profile?" I mumbled a yes. I did. Or at least, I think I did.

"Good. I really don't want to move again Sora so..."

"Yeah, don't worry I get it. I want to stay here too. Its nice." He nodded and we rode on in silence until we reached our house.

"Ok, lets go inside. Roxas is already there. His school gets out a bit earlier." I nodded and we walked in. And so ends my first day of school. And so ends my first day as Sora Hikari.

**Ok, that is my unexpected twist of the day. Heheh. Heheheheh. Try to figure it out. Sorry it took me so long to update. And least now I have a better story plot.**


	5. A Date

**My next chapter. Hello everyone. The forecast today is raining, it should turn to a light drizzle, but don't worry its supposed to warm up this afternoon and whoa! Whats that? 300ft pf snow in Palm Springs! Sorry, my bit of randomness of the day. Or, of the hour... Hi. OMG! Half of this chapter got deleted so I'm re-writing it!**

Kairi sat very still in the car while her mom drove her over to Sora's. She was a little bit nervouse but its not like this was a date right? Sure, Yuffie, Rikku, and Selphie had gone crazy over this and immediatly started telling her what to wear, how to act, what to do. Some of their suggestions were... less than ladylike. But Kairi had really discarded all of this information as unneeded because this wasn't a date, right? She and Sora were just going to play basketball right? Nothing more right? Anyways, it wasn't like she liked Sora like that. She didn't love him, or even had a crush on him, but what was the weird feeling she got in her stomach, why did her legs always turn to jelly, why ndid she blush so much why did love him? Love him? No she didn't love him, did she? She hardle knew him! But still... she couldn't help but wonder, what did she feel towards Sora? Suddenly, her mom's talking brought her back to earth.

"So I'll pick you up in a couple hours kay hun? I think its great your getting out again after Ri-" Kairi stopped her hurriedly.

"No, Mom! This isn't a date! Hes helping me with basketball!" Kairi's mom gave out a little laugh, "MOM! Seriously! Not. A. Date." her mom just winked.

"Right hun, right. I got you." Kairi put her hand over her face and shook her head. What on earth was wrong with her mom? Why couldn't she be a normal mom going, 'I don't trust this boy. This isn't a date Kairi. Don't go up to the second floor of his house Kairi.' but she wasn't. She was weird. God, she hope Sora never had to meet her parents. Her dad was even worse. Finally, they pulled in front of a grandiouse house that looked just to huge to hold a small family of two people. Kairi blinked in amazement. What the...? Kairi's mom stepped out of the car and checked the address on the street next to the one on the paper. "Ok well, this seems to be it. Nice house. Kairi?" Kairi turned around.

"What is it now?" Her mom just smiled.

"It would be nice if you could marry Sora."

"AARRGGGHHH! GO AWAY MOM!" she cried pointing towards the car. Her mom laughed, said she loved her, and drove off. Kairi went up to the door and rang the bell. Ding dong ding ding. Finally the door opened to the face of...

"Mr. Hikari? Oh yes, your Sora's Brother. Hello, I am Kairi. Sora invited me over for basketball..." Cloud smiled.

"Hello Kairi. Come in." He lead Kairi inside a large room. Half of it was tiled off, and then there was one step down into a little sitting area with carpet and chairs and a couch. Kairi sat down on the couch as Cloud yelled for Sora. "SORA! KAIRIS DOWN HERE! DON'T KEEP HER WAITING!" Kairi heard a faint shout back that she couldnt really make out, but apparently Cloud could. She turned to watch him go into the kitchen, probably to make a sandwhich, and a little blonde head peeped around the door. He looked a bit like Cloud, but a lot like Sora too. Once he realized that no on but Kairi was there he strode towards you. He was small, about 12-13 is. He had intelligent blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. His face was pretty much the same shape as Sora's. He sat down on the chair across from Kairi.

"Hi." Kairi blinked, who was this kid?

"Hi. I'm Kairi. You are...?" The kid's face remained exactly as stoic as before, as if he expected this question.

"I'm Roxas. I'm Sora's and Cloud's little brother. I'm 13." Kairi nodded wondering why he was greeting her and why he wasn't blinking.

"Well hello Roxas. Nice to meet you I guess." Roxas nodded and just sat there staring at her. She was starting to get a little freaked out by the younger kid. He just sat there staring, as if seeing into her mind. "Something you want Roxas?" he shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to know who you were. I'll be going now. CLOUD!" Cloud rushed into the room and frowned when he saw Roxas and Kairi there.

"Roxas, didn't I tell you not to bother Sora's guest." Kairi shook her hands.

"Oh, he's not he's-" Roxas cut her off,

"I'm not. I'm going over to Hayner's now ok." Cloud looked at him carefully.

"I don't know if its a good idea for you to just walk there yourself and hes a new friend and..." now it was Cloud's turn to be cut off.

"He's down the street Cloud. I'm not about to get abducted. Hayner and I are good friends and there will be some other kids there to. Pence and Olette remember? Anyways, I'm going. Good bye Kairi nice meeting you. Tell Sora his lucky boxers are in the second drawer of the desk in the attic under two comic books. Thanks, bye." Kairi had to bite down on her lip not to laugh at that last remark as the strange little kid strolled away.

"Sorry about that Kairi. Roxas is Sora's and my younger brother. Hes very smart for his age and he tends to act a bit to smart too. I'll be making lunch if you need me." he said and strolled back to the kitchen. Kairi sat and waite for Sora to come downstairs. He did in a couple seconds. He grinned that same grin that made Kairi want to melt.

"Hey Kairi, sorry about the wait. The basketball courts in the backyard, lets go."

**Sora's POV - **

I feel really bad about keeping her waiting, I do. But if _someone_ hadn't hidden my lucky boxers it wouldn't have taken my that long. I am going to kill Roxas when he gets back. I walk alongside Kairi out to the backyard. We had a pool, a basketball court, and Cloud likes to keep a little garden. I pick my ball up from over by the door and bounce it towards Kairi. She catches it with only her palms, refusing to let her fingers touch the ball. I laugh, she was funny.

"Sorry Kai, but I think in order to catch it well you need your fingers to touch the ball also," Kairi blushed and nodded and through a pass back to me. It wasn't good it wasn't ba... alright it was bad. "Heh, when your throwing a pass hold it like so," I said demonstratin where her hands should be, "And push it out from your chest." Another pass back to her and we continue this for a long time. Everynow and then I correcther on something. I can almost feel Cloud's eyes on us from the kitchen window. He wasn't exactly pleased with me inviting Kairi over. And not telling him until 12:00 am this morning.

_/flashback/_

_Sora looked at his half asleep older bother and thought this would be the perfect time to tell him._

_"Hey Cloud, I'm having a friend coming over tomorrow." Cloud nodded sleepily._

_"A friend. Right, right." Sora grinned,_

_"So thats ok with you?" Cloud grinned drunkenly,_

_"Yeah. S'fine, s'fine."_

_7 hours later.  
Sora walked over to his brother's room in his boxers and shirt and found Cloud in bed doing the cross word puzzle._

_"So Cloud, you remember my friends coming over today at around 10 right?" Cloud sat bolt upright and stared at Sora._

_"What?" he said blinking twice._

_"Kairi is coming over today." Cloud frowned,_

_"How come I didn't hear about this?" Sora blinked innocently,_

_"What? Don't you remember I told you she was coming earlier this morning!" Cloud's frown depeaned and he began to glare suspiciously._

_"This morning when?" Sora smiled sweetly_

_"At 12! Don't you remember!" Cloud started twitching from anger and Sora slowly began backing out of the room until Cloud finally burst._

_"SORA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY THAT TRICK AGAIN! DOES LOW PROFILE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Sora just laughd and ran back to his room._

_/end flashback/_

Now we were working on shooting the ball. Kairi's first attempts at a bank shot were... less than perfet. I stand behind her and place my hands over her and show her how to shoot the ball. It swishes through the net. "See? Not so hard!" I say with a grin. Kairi blushes at the contact and we go back to shooting baskets. After a while, I can tell shes getting bored and hot. She looks at me with a smile but I can tell its kind of half hearted. Apparently Cloud sees this too from where hes watching us and comes outside.

"Its hot today Sora, why not take Kairi for a swim?" What a brilliant idea Cloud! Like it wasn't obviouse I should! Kairi looks down,

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring my swimsuit..."

"No problem," I put in, "You can borrow a pair of trunks from Roxas and a black shirt from me," I can tell she catches the black because she blushed and giggled. I show her up to Roxas's room and give her the trunks and shirt. I then change in my own room. Yeah, our house is big. Too big for Cloud's income. Thank God for Government issued houses. We both come out at the same time and head towards the pool. We jump in. The water is a bit cold but its hot outside so its ok. We float on our backs for a moment before SPLASH! cold water is poured onto my chest. I lose my floatiness and fall down (not that thats reallyy possible) into the water. I stand and see Kairi looking innocent. "Yeah, innocent act not working!" i start splashing her back and before you know it we're in a splash war. I can tell I'm winning because a, shes retreating and b, growing up with two brothers I do this a lot. Somehow, we end up wrestling in the water. I'm holding her arms and pulling her close and looking into her eyes and... SLAM! We jump apart like rabbits and see Roxas and some kid in army digs stand there. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"I don't know these strange people. Lets go up to my room," the kid next to him nods and follows. I shrug and laugh and we sti down on the edge of the pool. Our feet dangling in the water.

"So whats it like having brothers?" she asks out of the blue. I shrug one shoulder.

"I don't know. Annoying sometimes. Especially the little one. But they can be ok."

"I've always wanted a little sibling," why do kids who are only childs want siblings? Look at other peoples siblings, they aren't that great! I give a laugh and lie down for a second. Cloud brings out towels and takes us to the kitchen. PB&J sandwiches. How original Cloud.

"Bon apetite." he says in a terrible French accent. I roll my eyes but Kairi laughs. Ok. We eat in silence before Cloud receives a call. "Kairi, your mom is going to be here in 5 minutes!" How the hell did her mom get our phone number? Kairi jumps up and runs to get her clothes (which she left not in Roxas's room thank God) she changed quickly and rubs her hair dry with a towel. I love the color of her hair, bright red. Really pretty. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. I walk with her to the door and open it. There standing before me is older Kairi. With bad makeup, I might add.

"Hey hun!" she says pulling an embarrased Kairi into a hug. SHe spots me, "OH you must be Sora!" she offered me her hand and I shook it,giving her my signature smile.

"Yes Ma'am." she smiles.

"Oh no need to be so formal! Just call me Kelly!" I nod again. Kelly huh?

"Yes Ma- I mean Kelly." she laughs again and reminds me how polite I am.

"Well, we're going to go now. Nice meeting you Sora!" I nod.

"Nice meeting you too Ma'am. I mean Kelly. Thank you for coming Kairi."

"Thank you for having me Sora I had a lot of fun." I grin again and they leave. Just like that they leave.

**Ok, the second half of this chapter got deleted and let me tell you I was pissed when I found out because the original second half was much ebtter that this second half. And longer, much longer. BUt here is a downgraded version.**


End file.
